brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Lord Vraxx
The Despotic :Scheming conquerer of a thousand worlds. What's one more? ''- Mallhalla purchase description'' Lord Vraxx is a high dexterity diabolical alien warlord Legend, featuring the Rocket Lance and Blasters as his weapons. He can be unlocked for 3900 gold. Hairless, with teal skin, and a single malicious eye, Vraxx's alien nature is unquestionable. His appearance reflects his grandeur and self-dignity: Vraxx is the boss, wants you to know it, and isn't afraid to leverage his otherworldly reflexes, conniving trickery and high-tech weaponry make sure you never forget it in the arena of combat. As the story goes... :"Lord Vraxx we adore thee. So strong and smart and great. Don't shoot or fry or jail us. Don't crush or immolate. : Don't chop us into pieces. Don't throw us in the bay. We're loyal, true and faithful. You're looking great today." ''-241st stanza of the Vraxxian Imperial Anthem'' Vraxx's father was Governor-Tyrant of the Ice Planet Roldakk-9, and young Vraxx spent his childhood like most Zhaktari noblespawn — in a vat. As a cadet pilot in the Zhaktar Academy for Conquest and Subjugation, he excelled in space dogfighting, spacedog fighting, judging the weak, and planetary immolation. As a young warlord, Vraxx destroyed Roldakk for harboring his childhood piano teacher, and soon built an impressive empire through fear, intimidation, brilliant space combat, and fear. However, Vraxx's extraordinary military prowess was always undermined by overconfidence, grandstanding, gloating, unworkable revenge plots, and general self-indulgence. He vaporized one planet because he didn't like the color of their beaches, and disintegrated so many ill-performing generals that the rank of lieutenant colonel became known as 'the sweet spot.' In Valhalla, Vraxx's naked ambition and unremitting scheming is reassuringly constant. He is contemptuous of heroes who are not royalty, and only Nai, Bödvar, Hattori and Orion are worthy of direct address. Vraxx's most prized possession is everything he owns, so no touching. "Now, Lance Starchampion, I've beaten you at laser sword dueling, just as I have beaten you at everything else. But I will keep you alive long enough to witness my final victory. " ''-Lord Vraxx'' Appearance In appearance, Lord Vraxx is one of the most noticeable and distinct Legends, due in part to his alien nature. Most obviously, Lord Vraxx has a single large eye glaring from the centre of his forehead, which dominates both his face and his image as a whole. As well as this most striking feature, Vraxx's face is unnatural and inhuman in a range of other ways - his lack of a visible nose, his unusually large and grinning mouth, his low ears and his large protruding brow being the most notable. Even the shape of his head portrays his unearthly nature, with an obviously lumpy surface and a bulge at the back that gives his head a bulbous shape. Aside from how alien Lord Vraxx's appearance is, other aspects of his character are also implied, such as his malicious nature and royal blood. His large eye, for example, is colored a deep blood red, and is in a constant scowling glare. His hard grin also shows his determination and his disregard for forgiveness or fair play. Lord Vraxx's regal lineage is most apparent from his armour, which is colored a shining magenta with an opulent golden gilt. His armour is practical, encasing and protecting a significant portion of his body, while allowing for the movement needed during battle. However, the decorative gold trim, plus the high collared decorative piece that extends above his head show Vraxx's extravagance and power. Interestingly, two thin tubes come from the bracer of each forearm, with an unknown purpose. Vraxx's weapons both have the same color and theme as his armour, being made of smooth magenta and gold metal, though also colored a clean white in parts. His blasters, called the 'Selenite Ray Guns' have the appearance of a classic, caroon style alien gun - almost a stereotype of alien ray guns in modern culture - with no gun-barrel but instead a protruding emitter of deadly rays and waves. Vraxx's Lance - the 'Selenite Jet Lance' - has a long smooth point and a simple black handle, but grows into a large base which hold the lance's rocket. Signatures 'Blasters' 'Rocket Lance' Strategy Vraxx is an extremely effective "zoning" style Legend. While his sigs grant him some additional mobility, they mainly grant him broad protective coverage in certain areas, making being anywhere close to those areas with respective to Vraxx a dangerous prospect. Take advantage of this as Vraxx by using your light kit to maneuver your opponent into your blast zones, and punishing any who happen to just blunder into them of their own will. Skins Expand to show Legend skins VraxxTheViking.png| VraxxTheKing.png| DarkMatterVraxx.png| SupremeRulerVraxx.png| GeneralVraxx.png| SpaceDogfighterVraxx.png| Color variations Trivia * Lord Vraxx's default weapons are the Selenite Jet Lance (rocket lance) and the Selenite Ray Guns (blasters). * Lord Vraxx's bot name is Robraxx. * Lord Vraxx was one of the first four Legends to be developed for the game, the others being Cassidy, Bödvar and Orion. * Lord Vraxx continually attempts to conquer Valhalla, occasionally with the assistance of Thatch. He is obviously yet to succeed. Gallery Lord Vraxx 2.jpg Videos Category:Legends Category:Rocket Lance Category:Blasters